Zero Kiryu
Zero Kiryu Anime Title(s): Vampire Knight, Vampire Knight Guilty Manga Title(s): Vampire Knight Bio: Zero is one of two on the Disciplinary Committee, as well as a Vampire Hunter. Yuki has been taking care of him since the Headmaster took them both in, being very sensitive of his traumatic past. His family, (a line of Vampire Hunters) was murdered by the pure blood vampire, “Shizuka Hio” right in front of him when he was young. He harbors a deep hatred for Vampires and claims to have taken on the role of Guardian to learn a way to be rid of them altogether. Zero was bitten during the attack of his family and has kept the secret that he was slowly becoming a vampire from Yuki. However he’s getting less and less capable of controlling his Vampiric urges and cravings for blood. His will is unbelievably strong, having fought becoming a Vampire for three years on that alone. He’s quiet and quick to anger and only ever opens up to Yuki, and even then only the slightest amount. He has a bruised heart and though Yuki is there for him, he’d prefer she’d be totally unaware of what he’s going through. Cool Fact(s) About Vic Mignogna: Vic was anxious waiting for the phone call with either good or bad news on the Anime. He was called and set up as if he did not receive any roles at all, which drove poor Vic to tears as he wanted to be a part of the Series very badly. Then he found out he was tricked when the guy on the other line said; “Well we WILL be working with you very soon... cause you’ll be playing both Zero and Ichiru!” Vic was more then enthusiastic. Vic was excited to hear that Zero is also played in Japanese by Mamoru Miyano who also played the role of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club in the Sub. Vic announced he was playing Zero by wearing a cape at Con-nichiwa 2010, then revealing his Zero Cosplay underneath. (There were a lot of female voices raised in joy after this.) Vic’s said he LOVES Zero, (And thinks he’s rather Sexy, haha!) and was so ecstatic about getting the role. Memorable Quotes: "Yuki, go look for a rope; we'll tie him up if we have to." “It is the Vampire Hunter's duty to kill Vampires.” “I don’t remember agreeing to become your son!!” “You heard it didn’t you? The sound of me drinking your blood.” “The wound that woman made is throbbing, every night I remember; four years ago, she toyed with my brother and me in the bloodbath.” “I’m cooperating so I can find the most effective way to kill those beasts in human form.” “Vampires, they are beasts in human form who drink the blood of living humans.” “Don’t go near them… if you do…” “Her existence is EVERYTHING to me.” "Why do you insist on doing this? You don't have to care for me..." "No more reckless acts on my behalf alright... am I that hopeless?" "You don't want me to worry about you Yuki?" "Why don't you stop me?!! Drinking your blood like this it's the only way I can survive! Don't you understand?! You're my victim Yuki... so that's why in return you have every single right to make me suffer... You can make me worry, drag me into danger whatever you want! Drinking your blood like this... and that's why, I don't mind using whatever’s left of my life, if it's for you Yuki..."